marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
FF Vol 2 16
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = 4 | Writer2_1 = Karl Kesel | Writer2_2 = Lee Allred | Penciler2_1 = Joe Quinones | Inker2_1 = Michael Allred | Colourist2_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = ... Following their victories over Doom the Annihilating Conqueror, the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation and their friends and family are having a barbecue at the Watcher's citadel on the Blue Area of the Moon. As the Human Torch cooks hotdogs for the Silver Surfer, the Moloid children rejoice the return of the Thing and agree to give up their romantic interests in the She-Hulk to focus on their worship of "The Ben". Meanwhile, Ant-Man and Darla finally get a moment together after Scott has been avoiding her following the battle. With Cassie's death finally avenged, Lang allows himself to give into the feelings he shares for Darla and the two finally kiss. Elsewhere, Bentley-23, the Uhari twins and Adolf Impossible explain the recent discovery regarding Pym Particles. When they mention how the Lang family are genetically disposed to access all of the potential of the particles, Bentley recounts how Wonder Man's various death's and resurrections and that gets them wondering about Cassie Lang. Elsewhere, Medusa and Crystal try to convince Ahura and Luna to stay with the Future Foundation as dark days are coming to the Inhumans. The two children rebel, insisting that they fight alongside their family, and the two mothers give in. Later, Mister Fantastic pulls Ant-Man aside to chastise him for getting the children involved in his battle, but Lang points out it helped him discovered some secrets about Pym Particles, which pique Reed's interest enough to come looking for his daughter. This prompts Franklin to look for his other "sister", Ravonna who is still in the ruins of Latveria. He rejects her request to join the barbeque because he still doesn't believe that she is a version of Valeria from the future. After Annihilus recovers his Cosmic Control Rod, Ravonna explains that she will be taking Kid Immortus back with her to get her revenge on him for betraying her. With everyone up to speed, the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation continue to enjoy their party with their friends and family. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * 's body}} * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = FINAL ISSUE! – “For All We Have And Are” • The final showdown. The last FF member standing, Scott Lang goes up against Dr. Doom alone -- and everyone knows the Ant can’t. The smackdown of the century. •Plus an extra ten page bonus of F4/FF goodness co-written by Karl Kesel and the Allreds. | Notes = Continuity Notes For All We Have And Are * Mention is made of the then recent death of Cassie Lang, Ant-Man's daughter. She had been murdered by Doctor Doom in . However, she has since been resurrected in . * The Watcher explains the connection between Pym Particles and the Vision, Wonder Man and Power Man. Here is what is referenced: ** Henry Pym first discovered Pym Particles back in . ** Wonder Man was empowered by Baron Zemo in , however with his impending death went to the Avengers to try and find a cure. Pym took a scan of Wonder Man's brain patterns. ** Zemo's ally the Enchantress later used his technology to empower Power Man in . ** Meanwhile, Pym created Ultron in , who later created the Vision in , using the brain patterns of Wonder Man to do so. ** Power Man later developed size changing powers in . * Bentley Wittman mentions a number of things that might be connected to Pym Particles: ** The Nega-Man who was first seen in ** He also mentions the Destiny War having four Pym-Particle users. He is referring to the events of - where various time displaced Avengers teamed up to stop Immortus from altering the course of history. The war involved Goliath (Barton), the Wasp, and two incarnations of Henry Pym (Giant-Man and Yellowjacket). * Ant-Man mentions the time Doom used "ultimate power" to heal his face: When he stole the power of the Beyonder in and the Life Force in . * Doom attempts to use the mind-swapping technique he learned from the Ovoids in . * Ant-Man mentions how Doom had his mind restored recently. His mind was scarred in but it was later restored in . * Although the Living Tribunal decrees that Doctor Doom's face shall remain scarred forever, it has been repaired later in . Likely because the Tribunal was seemingly slain earlier in . 4 * This story is told from the perspective of the original Fantastic Four in . * Bentley mentions the various deaths and resurrections of Wonder Man and his transformation into an ionic entity. He is referring to Wonder Man's deaths and resurrections that occurred in and and and respectively. * Stan Lee and Jack Kirby are, like all other Marvel Comics creators, exempt from the Sliding Timescale rules of Earth-616 with respect to Topical Appearances. All Marvel Creators exist in the Modern Age in the relative prime of their lives. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}